A method for distributing torque is a key to system overall energy efficiency improvement for hybrid electric vehicles with hybrid powertrain consisting of an engine and an electric motor. Basically, the engine is commanded to operate in high efficient conditions while the electric motor compensates a difference between a total torque demand and an engine torque output. However, most torque distribution strategies only consider current working conditions and an implemented instantaneous improvement may not be able to get the best solution from a view of global optimization. Torque distribution control method between the engine and electric motor for energy efficiency improvement from the view of global optimization has not been disclosed in prior arts. Accordingly, a corresponding control method for rationally distributing torque between the engine and the electric motor is needed so as to fully explore performance benefits of the engine and the electric motor and extend their service life. Especially, with effectively guaranteeing a dynamic performance of hybrid electric vehicles system, energy consumption of the hybrid electric vehicles may be reduced as much as possible so that the hybrid electric vehicle system works at high efficiency all the time.